


Unexpected

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Wanda tells you and Carol that you're expecting a child and the two of you are shocked by the news.





	Unexpected

Carol and you had decided to through a small summer party for your friends at your home.  You liked hosting parties with Carol and you were happy when everyone just let loose and were themselves.  There were no missions to worry about, no life-threatening dangers lurking out in the world.

It was a perfect day.

Thor, Sam, Steve, and Bucky were all playing volleyball while Clint and Natasha were playing with his kids in your pool, while a pregnant Laura stood back at watched.  Pietro and Peter were trying to figure out how fast he could actually go and if one of Peter’s webs could slow him down.

Fury was standing back with Maria chatting with Carol while you and Wanda were in the kitchen making sure there was enough lemonade and iced tea to go around.  Carol came in to refill her and Fury’s glass.  Wanda looked over and smiled at the two of you, “Congratulations by the way.”

You gave Wanda a confused look, “What do you mean ‘congratulations’?”

Wanda gave you a look, “On your pregnancy!”

You can Carol shared a bewildered look with one another.  You looked back at Wanda and said, “We’re not pregnant.”

Wanda gave you a curious look, “Are you sure?”

You nodded, “We’ve been trying, yeah, but as far as we’re aware we’re not expecting.”

Wanda merely shrugged, seeming unbothered by what you had just said, “All right, well I would take a test just to be sure because I could have sworn that you were pregnant.”  She popped a chip into her mouth, “And I’m almost never wrong about these things.”  She grabbed the pitchers that you and she had just made and headed outside.

You looked at Carol, the two of you had been trying to have a kid for a few months now but hadn’t been successful.  Carol pulled you into her arms, “Once the others leave I’ll run out and get us a test and we’ll see if Wanda really is right.”

Later that evening as you cleaned up the last of the party Carol ran out to the drugstore and bought a test for you.  When she came back you immediately took one of the tests and headed to the bathroom with it.

The waiting was the worst part.  You and Carol both paced back and forth as you waited for the timer on your phone to go off.  When it did the two of you froze in your spots and glanced at the test sitting on the counter.  “You look at it,” you said.

“Why do I have to be the one that looks at it?  You’re the one that peed on it!”  She argued back.

“I’m too nervous!”  You cried.

“How about we both look at it at the same time?”  She suggested it.  You agreed and took her hand carefully approaching the counter.  When you looked down you saw the two pinks lines indicating that you were pregnant.

You were still in shock when Carol lifted you into the air and let out an excited squeal.  You laughed and wrapped your arms around her neck, kissing her on the lips.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responded with a bright smile.  She then bent down and kissed your stomach, “And I love you too little bean.”


End file.
